Twiligt Gets AIM
by RedFledglingsSupporter
Summary: Just some conversations on AIM for twilight i now its been donbe before but i wanted to start out simple Rated k just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACHTERS THOSE RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Cat and Mouse Chapter 1**

**Eddie-Weddie : Edward**

**CatchMeEdward : Bella**

**Shopaholic25 : Alice**

**MrCalm : Jasper**

**HugableTeddy31 : Emmet**

**MrsRosiePosie : Rose**

**WitchDoctor97 : carlisle**

**MammaEsme : esme**

Eddie-Weddie has signed in

CatchMeEdward has signed in

HugableTeddy31 has signed in

**Eddie-weddie**: hey bella, sup emmet

CatchMeEdward: hey eddie when did you get AIM??

**eddie-weddie:**ive had it for ages

CatchMeEdward:oh why didnt you tell me :(

**HugableTeddy31**: POPCORN WE ALL NEED POPCORN

Eddie-Weddie:did you get into the sugar cabnet em

**Hugable teddy:**maybe oh wait can you hear that * esme shouting in background*

CatchMeEdward:emmet what did you do??

**HugableTeddy31:**nothing got run dont rat me out to esme by

hugableTEddy31 has signed off

MammaEsme has signed on

**MammaEsme**: wheres emmet im gonna kill him when i find him

CatchMeEward: hes hiding from you what did he do??

**MammaEsme**: he got into the sugar cabinet and broke my window

Eddie-weddie: OH WOW hes in the front yard right about now *hears window break*

**MammaEsme:**thnx eddie dont for get bring bella tonight bye guys

Eddie-weddie and CatchMeEdward: bye esme

MammaEsme has signed off

Shopaholic25 has signed on

MrCalm has signed on

**CatchMeEward:**WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME THEY HAD AIM!

shopaholic:coz we didnt now you had it silly now you wanna come shoping

**CatchMeEdward**: no eddie save me

shopaholic: to late im already comming

Shopaholic has signed off

**Eddie-weddie:** sorry hunny shes to fast

CatchMeEdward:fine ill try to make it to lapush cya later

**eddie-weddie:**bye hunny

CatchMeEdward:*hear door getting knocked down* shit bye *jumpd out window*

**CatchMeEdward**: dammit has bella left

Eddie-weddie: yer srry

**CatchMeEdward:**gah fine then lets play a little game of cat and mouse then.

CatchMeEdward has been disconnected

**Eddie-weddie:**you have been quite jasper wat u doin??

MrCalm: Watching spongebob and trying to tell him hes and idiot it not working tho

**Eddie-weddie:**okay im gonna go play my piano bye

MrCalm:bye *screams at tv*

Eddie-weddie has signed off

MrCalm has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie-Weddie : Edward

ClumsyLittleBella : Bella

Shopaholic25 : Alice

MrCalm : Jasper

HugableTeddy31 : Emmet

MrsRosiePosie : Rose

WitchDoctor97 : carlisle

MammaEsme : esme

MammaEsme has signed in

WitchDoctor97 has signed in

MammaEsme: wow the kida arnt on for once

Wictchdoctor: i now hey do you want to meet me in edwards closet i now how much u like doing it in there

MammaEsme : oh you now how to teae a girl sure be there in a sec

MammaEsme has signed out

Eddie-weddie has signed in

eddie-weddie: watch you guys talking about * scrolls up*

Witchdoctor: NO DONT!

eddie-weddie: omg omg omg your not doin that in here * hears nock on door*

Witchdoctor: that will be esme

eddie-weddie im leaving bye alkso make sure u dont brake anything

WitchDoctor: bye

Eddie-weddie has signed off

Witchdoctor has signed off

MrCalm has signed on

MrsRosiePosie has signed on

MrRosiePosie: hey twinny how are you today im fine just so happy

MrCalm: rose have you eatiin any of emmetts happy pills today  
MrsRosiePosie: yes and they were AWSUMMM you should have sum

MrCalm: ahh no thnx rose im gonna go find alice bye

MrsRosiePosie: fine then bye bye luv u my twinny

MrCalm has signed off

MrsRosiePosie: sooo lets sing shall we

MrsRosiePosie: HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS

MrsRosiePosie: yer HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS

ClumsyLittleBella has signed on

HugableTeddy31 has signed on

ClumsyLittlwBella: EMMETT DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME!!!!

HugableTeddy: maybe but its funny isnt it rosie

MrsRosiePosie: emmett apolagize now and meet me in ure room for your punishment

HugableTeddy: fine hunny but dont make me wear the little naughty boy suit agian

ClumsyLittleBella: to much info emmett bye guys im gonna go find edward

HUgableTeddy: bye bella we love you see you tommrow ClumsyLittleBella

ClumsyLittleBella: -.-

MrsRosiePosie: bye bella

ClumsyLittleBella has signed out

MrsRosiePosie: punishment now bedroom ill be there ina few

HugableTeddy: fine bye hunny * blows sexy kiss*

HugableTeddy has signed out

MrsRosiePosie: hehehe time for sum fun even tho HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!

MrsRosiePosie has signed out laughing evily


End file.
